


Zamówienie

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Morning Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiadanie, o które kiedyś prosiła Wiki C:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zamówienie

Raz-dwa, raz-dwa, raz-dwa, raz-dwa.  
Jednostajny rytm wybijany przez końskie kopyta, niejednego potrafił przywieść do obłędu. Wciąż to samo, ten sam miarowy stukot w równym tempie. Jedna noga, druga noga, trzecia noga, czwarta noga. Monotonia. Jeździec był jednak zbyt zmęczony, by myśleć o takich błahostkach. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na tym, żeby nie zasnąć, co mogłoby się przyczynić do niechybnego upadku z końskiego grzbietu. Wieczorny chłód bardzo mu w tym pomagał, cienkie igiełki mrozu wbijały się w odzienie, docierając do skóry i odpędzając zmęczenie. Stuk kopyt nagle się zmienił, gdy wierzchowiec zaczął stąpać po bruku. Jeździec podniósł nieznacznie spuszczoną dotychczas głowę i rozejrzał się. Wjechali na trakt prowadzący do miasta, a więc nie byli daleko. O tej porze roku zmierzch zapadał szybko, jednak inaczej niż na wsiach, tu życie nocne kwitło bujnie. Karczmy były zapełnione, trunek się lał, muzyka grała. Również panie lekkich obyczajów miały ręce pełne roboty. Celem przybysza nie był jednak żaden z tych przybytków. Nie interesowały go ani szynki, ani zamtuzy. Miał pilniejszą sprawę do załatwienia. Zatrzymał konia przed lokum miejscowego burmistrza, zeskoczył ciężko na ziemię, chwycił pokaźnych rozmiarów sakwę i skierował się do wnętrza budynku.  
\- Stać, kto idzie?! - zawołał jeden ze strażników, zatrzymując go.  
\- Spokojnie, panowie - mężczyzna uniósł ręce i zdjął kaptur. - Byłem umówiony.  
Strażnicy zmieszali się lekko na widok pooranej bliznami twarzy i białych włosów przybyłego. Doskonale wiedzieli kim jest i po co przybył.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Proszę tędy - drugi strażnik gestem zaprosił go do środka.  
Przybysz uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pewnie wszedł. Rad był z faktu, że strażnicy mieli dość rozumu, by go nie zaczepiać. Nie miał siły ani ochoty na wszczynanie burd. W krótkiej chwili stanął przed burmistrzem i rzucił sakwę na stół.  
\- Zwykła baba cmentarna - oświadczył na powitanie.  
\- Ale... problem rozwiązany? - burmistrz ostrożnie zajrzał do sakwy, w której znalazł odrąbaną głowę straszydła.  
\- Jak widzicie.  
\- Pewnie niełatwo było ubić straszydło, co? - zagadnął.  
\- W istocie.  
\- Ale spisaliście się, panie wiedźmin. Oto obiecana zapłata, jakeśmy się umawiali - podał mężczyźnie mieszek złota. Ten sprawdził zawartość i przeliczył pieniądze, tak dla pewności. Suma się zgadzała.  
\- Miło spotkać jeszcze uczciwych ludzi - pochwalił, uśmiechając się lekko. Burmistrzowi wyraźnie ulżyło na te słowa.  
\- No cóż... Komu jak komu, ale ponoć wiedźminom nie należy się narażać. Przecież bez was wyzdychalibyśmy jak psy, ubici przez takie ścierwa - wskazał sakwę z łbem baby cmentarnej.  
\- Pochlebiacie mi.  
\- Ja tylko okazuję wdzięczność i zrozumienie dla waszej ciężkiej pracy - zapewnił szczerze.  
\- Skoro tak, to szepnę o was słówko komu trzeba. Może nawet samemu królowi.  
\- Ależ to zbyteczne. Nie interesują mnie awanse i złodziejska polityka. Chcę tylko jak najlepiej dla mego miasta.  
\- Albo jesteście panie świetnym aktorem, albo naprawdę wyjątkowym człowiekiem. Myślałem, że w dzisiejszych czasach nikt już nie wykorzystuje władzy do czynienia dobra.  
\- Jednak cuda się zdarzają.  
\- Jak widać. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale potrzebuję odpoczynku.  
\- Naturalnie.  
Opuściwszy biuro burmistrza udał się do jednego z nielicznych lokali, które były w miarę spokojne i mało zaludnione. To tam mógł liczyć na wolny pokój i możliwość wyspania się. Powierzył konia chłopcu stajennemu, a sam udał się do gospody. Wewnątrz było cicho i przyjemnie, urządzone skromnie, ale schludnie. Zamówił coś do picia i usiadł w kącie. Nareszcie mógł się zrelaksować po długim i męczącym dniu.  
\- Mogę się przysiąść? - usłyszał głos. Nad nim stała młoda dziewczyna o szarych oczach i brązowych włosach.  
\- Jakoś nie mam ochoty - mruknął.  
\- Coś ty taki niechętny? Chcę tylko porozmawiać - próbowała się przymilać.  
\- Chyba powiedział, że nie jest zainteresowany - na dźwięk tego głosu, wiedźmin aż podskoczył. Spojrzał na jego właścicielkę i nie wiedział, czy wzrok go nie myli. Wpatrywał się jak urzeczony, w najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie i ledwo co do niego docierało.  
\- Może i powiedział, ale to nic nie znaczy - dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce.  
\- Spadaj, mała.  
\- Pierwsza byłam.  
\- Nie, nie byłaś. A ty byś coś powiedział.  
\- Niby co? Doskonale sobie radzisz bez mojej pomocy - wzruszył ramionami, opróżniając kubek.  
\- Wielkie dzięki. Wiesz, liczyłam na bardziej entuzjastyczne powitanie.  
\- Wybacz, kochanie, padam z nóg - niemal natychmiast w jego kierunku poleciało coś błyszczącego, co złapał niemal instynktownie. Zaskoczony ujrzał w dłoni klucz.  
\- Ostatnie drzwi na lewo. Zakładam, że nie zdążyłeś jeszcze wynająć pokoju.  
\- Jak ty mnie znasz... - uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał od stołu.  
\- Spędziliśmy razem parę ładnych lat - odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Zaraz przyjdę, muszę coś jeszcze załatwić - odwróciła się, ale brunetka wyparowała. Wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła z karczmy, a wiedźmin udał się po schodach na piętro, a następnie do wspomnianego pokoju, gdzie wziął długą kąpiel, wyprał ubrania i zadbał o broń. Dopiero wtedy rzucił się na łóżko, gdzie zasnął od razu.  
Obudził się dopiero rano i w pierwszej chwili nie mógł zrozumieć, skąd się wzięła burza czarnych loków tuż obok niego. Wyczuł smukłe ciało i było w tym coś dziwnie znajomego. Po jakimś czasie dotarło do niego, dlaczego tak mu się wydaje. Śpiąca przy nim kobieta pachniała mieszanką, która zawsze przyprawiała go o zawrót głowy: wonią bzu i agrestu. Ostrożnie odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy i pogłaskał jej policzek, uważając, żeby jej nie obudzić. Nie udało mu się to, kobieta zamruczała cicho, przeciągając się i rozespana spojrzała na niego swymi fiołkowymi oczami.  
\- Witaj, Geralt - uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Witaj, Yen - szepnął, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk z jej czoła.  
\- Tęskniłam za tobą, wiesz? - jej dłoń rozpoczęła podróż po jego nagim ciele w dobrze znanym kierunku.  
\- Też za tobą tęskniłem - wyznał. Zadrżał, gdy dotarła do celu.  
\- Właśnie widzę - musnęła palcami jego wzwód.  
Wiedźmin patrzył zachwycony, jak jego ukochana odrzuca koc i zanim się zorientował, był pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek okrycia. Wsunął dłonie pod nocną koszulę, jednym sprawnym ruchem rozdziewając niecierpliwą istotę i po prostu patrzył. Jej nagość go olśniła i chociaż oglądał ją już setki razy, nigdy nie czuł się jej syty. Miał już wiele kobiet, ale żadna nie rozpalała go tak mocno jak Yennefer. Przy niej zapominał o całym świecie i choć życie obojga nie było proste, wszystkie problemy znikały przy jednym spojrzeniu w oczy. Jego serce należało do niej. Cały należał do niej. A ona do niego.  
Rzucił się na nią, jak wygłodniały wilk na ofiarę, całując ją namiętnie. Od wielu dni nie miał ku temu okazji i zdążył zatęsknić za czarodziejką. Mimo niecierpliwości obojga, nie zabierał się do roboty. Całował czule jej ciało, delektując się każdym westchnieniem rozkoszy, jakie z siebie dobywała. Chciał się z nią kochać, nie zwyczajnie sobie pochędożyć. Od takich rzeczy miał kurtyzany w zamtuzach, albo przygodne panienki. Wyjątkowe kobiety mogły liczyć na romans. Ale na miłość zasługiwała tylko Yen. Dlatego obchodził się z nią jak z największym skarbem, traktował tak, jak mężczyzna powinien traktować kobietę: z czułością i szacunkiem. Badał dłońmi i ustami każdy skrawek jej skóry, choć znał ją już na pamięć. O każdej porze dnia i nocy był w stanie odtworzyć najdrobniejszy szczegół jej ciała. Znał tę jedwabistą gładkość, to rozkoszne ciepło, znał doskonale jej smak i zapach. Wspomnienia nocy z innymi zacierały się w jego umyśle, noce z Yen były zawsze żywe i stale trwały w jego pamięci.  
Zaśmiał się cicho, gdy zniecierpliwiona odwróciła go na plecy, rewanżując się. Wyczulone zmysły żywo reagowały na dotyk jej dłoni, ust, zębów, języka. I na włosy, które w czarnych kaskadach spływały z jej głowy na ramiona, łaskocząc go gdzie się dało. Zupełnie nie przejmowała się ani tym, ani setkami blizn pokrywającymi jego ciało. Nie raz ich dotykała, wiele z nich leczyła, gdy były jeszcze ranami, co wyróżniało ją wśród innych kobiet. Nie mógł się jej doczekać, gdy wróciła do jego ust, położył dłonie na jej biodrach, nakierowując ją tam, gdzie być powinna. Zagryzła wargę i z cichym jękiem się na niego nasunęła, mocny uścisk jego dłoni pomógł jej w tym. Oboje poczuli dobrze znane im uczucie, pojawiające się tylko wtedy, gdy sypiali ze sobą. Było tak, jakby z chwilą ich połączenia cały świat się uśmiechnął, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Jakby tak właśnie być powinno, jakby spotkały się dwie połówki jednego owocu. Byli sobie przeznaczeni i choć próbowali od tego uciekać, nie byli w stanie zniszczyć łączącej ich miłości.  
Yen spojrzała na swojego wybranka spod zasłony rzęs, wyglądała przy tym niezwykle pociągająco. Jej ruchy z początku były delikatne i powolne, z czasem zaczęła przyspieszać, dostosowując się do swojego temperamentu. Gdy pochyliła się, by go pocałować, przycisnął ją mocno do siebie, obejmując silnymi ramionami. W jednej chwili odwrócił ją na plecy, przejmując kontrolę, nie zamierzał pozostawać jej dłużny. Jego usta szybko odnalazły jej szyję i to na niej skupił swoje pieszczoty. Z każdym silnym ruchem bioder wyczuwał, że oboje są coraz bliżej osiągnięcia szczytu rozkoszy. Błądził dłońmi po idealnym ciele, perfekcyjnie odnajdując wrażliwsze punkty, których dotykanie coraz bardziej podniecało ich oboje. W końcu stało się, nie mogli dłużej tego przeciągać. Przyjemność ich oślepiła, wypełniła wszystkie komórki ich ciał, a ich samych jakby roztrzaskała w drobny mak. Przywarli do siebie ze wszystkich sił, dochodząc w tym samym czasie. Uspokojenie się zajęło im dobrą chwilę.  
\- Wspaniały jak zawsze - uśmiechnęła się czarodziejka, oddychając ciężko.  
\- Też byłaś niczego sobie - mruknął Geralt, nie przestając całować ciała ukochanej.  
\- Wiesz, że jak wczoraj zobaczyłam przy tobie tę panienkę, miałam ochotę zrobić jej naprawdę poważną krzywdę?  
\- Zazdrosna? - kocie oczy i głos wiedźmina wyrażały rozbawienie.  
\- A jeśli?  
\- Będę zaszczycony.  
\- Nigdy nie uważałam cię za swoją własność, Geralt - spojrzała na niego poważnie. - I oboje wiemy, że możemy próbować być razem, ale zawsze coś się psuje.  
\- Odkąd adoptowaliśmy Ciri jest lepiej.  
\- Bo już tak nie marzę o dziecku?  
\- Bo wreszcie mamy coś wspólnego. Coś więcej, co nas łączy, niż tylko niestabilne uczucia. Ciri połączyła nas trwałą więzią.  
\- Nie znoszę, jak robisz się taki głęboki i ckliwy. Przypominasz wtedy Jaskra.  
\- Kto z kim przestaje, takim się staje.  
\- Nie wyjeżdżaj mi tu z powiedzonkami.  
\- No dobrze, dobrze - położył się obok niej i objął ją w talii od tyłu. - Może i nie uważałaś mnie za swoją własność - odezwał się po długiej chwili milczenia, głaszcząc jej brzuch. - Ale bez względu na to, jak daleko od siebie byliśmy, zawsze myślałem o tobie. Moje serce bije tylko dla ciebie, Yen.  
\- Geralt... Co ja ci przed chwilą powiedziałam?  
\- To jak mam to ubrać w słowa? "Jesteś dla mnie tym, czym gorzałka dla menela?" czy może "Zaraziłaś mnie sobą jak dziwka syfem."  
\- Bardzo romantycznie - zachichotała.  
\- Mógłbym wymyślić jeszcze parę porównań.  
\- Niewątpliwie. Ale w jednym muszę ci przyznać słuszność. Też cię kocham - przykryła dłonią jego dłoń, która zdążyła już spocząć na piersi, po czym odwróciła głowę, całując ukochanego.  
W tym momencie drzwi z hukiem wypadły z zawiasów i wylądowały na podłodze, a na nich leżał dobrze znany wszystkim bard.  
\- Ratunku! - pisnął, kuląc się ze strachu.  
\- Jaskier, nie umiesz pukać, do kurwy nędzy?! - zdenerwowała się Yennefer, ciskając w grajka pierwszą rzeczą, jaka była pod ręką, w tym wypadku butem wiedźmina. Przyjaciel pary wybełkotał coś niezrozumiałego, cofając się w głąb pokoju z wyraźnym przerażeniem, a po chwili z cichym stukotem solidnych obcasów, przez dziurę po drzwiach wmaszerowała młoda dziewczyna o niedbale związanych popielatych włosach, z paskudną szramą na policzku i mieczem wycelowanym w skulonego Jaskra.  
\- Cześć mamo, cześć tato - odezwała się radośnie. - Sorki za drzwi. Ja tylko po tego tu gnojka i już mnie nie ma, a wy bawcie się dalej - chwyciła biednego poetę za kołnierz i wywlokła go na korytarz, skąd po chwili słychać było jej wrzask. - Może to cię oduczy wtrącania się w moje życie i zabawy w swatkę! Wracaj tu, cholero! - odgłosy pościgu ucichły, gdy Yennefer zaklęciem naprawiła drzwi.  
\- Wiedziałeś, że są w mieście?  
\- Skąd. Do wczoraj nie wiedziałem nawet, że ty tu jesteś.  
\- Racja. To na czym stanęło?  
\- Nie idziemy pomóc?  
\- Jaskrowi czy Ciri?  
\- Trudny wybór...  
\- Dostanie to, na co zasłużył. Widać, z kogo nasza córcia brała przykład.  
Geralt zachichotał, ukrywając twarz w czarnych lokach czarodziejki.  
\- Stanęło na tym, że cię kocham, Yen. A ty mnie.  
\- Tak powiedziałam?  
\- Tak powiedziałaś. Chcesz dowodu?  
\- Chcę - zagryzła wargę prowokująco. Po chwili syknęła, czując ciepłą dłoń masującą jej udo, a po chwili wsuwające się w nią zręczne palce. - Masz siłę na kolejny raz?  
\- I to niejeden, Yen. Niejeden.


End file.
